Children of Wax
by LoveAngel7789
Summary: Sequel to Hearts of Wax. Vincent, Angela, Bo, and Dakota created a harmonious family and life together. But now the chlidren are all grown up and their family may be falling apart. Rated M for mature content. Incest will be involved, so no flames please.
1. New Generation

**A/N: It was much easier to skip over raising these children. Now they're adults (and a teenager) so writing will be much much easier on me. Couldn't leave it without a little drama though, I'm just not really sure where I'm going to take it yet...**

**Love to all of my readers who have been following me since I started my first fanfiction, Hearts of Wax. I got such amazing reviews for my last chapter. I love you guys! You know the drill, but I'm going to put it up for safety reasons. I do not own House of Wax, Vincent Sinclair (wish I did!), or Bo Sinclair. I only own my characters: Angela Sinclair, Dakota Sinclair, Robin Sinclair, Alice Sinclair, and Delilah Sinclair. Please enjoy and review!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela stood in the kitchen, making lunch as she hummed softly. Strips of gray now meddled in her mahogany colored hair. She heard claws click on the tile and she dropped a piece of chicken on the floor. Luke ate it happily, wagging his tail and vocalizing his pleasure. She smiled at the young husky, scratching behind his ears. He wagged his tail some more before running out the door as soon as Vincent walked in from tending to some yard work.

"MOM!" Alice cried out down the stairs. "TELL ROBIN TO STOP LEAVING DEAD WAXED MICE IN MY MAKEUP BOX!" Robin's laughter followed. Angela shook her head with a sigh, before giggling slightly to herself.

"Robin, stop torturing your sister!" Vincent called up the stairs, half a grin on his own face.

"But it's my duty as a big brother to ensure that my sister is thoroughly tortured," Robin claimed, the now 18 year old sliding down the banister with a big grin, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He was the spitting image of a young Vincent, with his thick black hair still long and true blue Sinclair eyes, and his tall and lean but muscular frame. He chuckled when Angela cuffed him upside the head. After pulling his mother in for a hug and kissing her forehead, he headed out the door. He ran across to his uncle's, walking in the door. Dakota, Bo, and Delilah had moved into the house where the wax woman once continuously pulled back her curtains. It had only made sense once Alice outgrew her crib, and now she had the bedroom that was once Bo and Dakota's.

"What are you doing?" Delilah asked from the couch, stretching. She had inherited her mother's perfect figure with curves in all the right places, her red wine colored hair reaching her tailbone, and eyes that mirrored her cousin's. She was hardly shy, wearing a red tube top that only covered her chest and a matching flowing knee-length skirt. Robin arched an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" he plopped on the couch next to her.

"Being bored..."

"You're hardly ever entertained..."

"There's hardly ever anything entertaining other than torturing and killing hitchhikers..." A sly smiled passed over Delilah's lips as she let her head rest back against the couch. She had inherited her father's passion for killing, but took it one step further with an insane blood lust. She loved to torture her victims, killing them slowly and listening to them scream. Robin took after his own father's passion for forming creations with wax and rarely ever killed with Delilah. He preferred to go out in his Uncle Lester's truck to collect dead animals. When Lester died, it had been his wish for Robin to carry on for him. Alice was alright with killing, but she preferred making the kills quick. She was a good back up to have in case one of Delilah's victims ever managed to get loose, which rarely happened.

"Hello, Robin," Dakota said as she walked through the living room.

"Hi, Aunt Dakota," Robin said sweetly, smiling. Delilah rolled her eyes and smacked his arm before getting up and walking outside. Robin frowned slightly before getting up and following his cousin outside. He draped his arm around her shoulders, tugging her with him. She smiled softly, letting him take a hold of her hand and lead her to the truck. He opened the passenger door for her, and she got in. He closed the door behind her and got in the driver's side before driving to the next town over.

Alice wandered downstairs. The 14 year old looked more like her mother, except for the black hair she inherited from her father. She looked out the window to see Robin and Delilah leaving. She sighed softly. She walked outside the house and over to her grandmother's wax museum, going down below to her father's workshop. Sitting over on the table was a small wax bust that resembled Delilah perfectly, right down to her cold emotionless eyes. It must have been a newer piece her brother had made. A sick sensation twisted her stomach and she knocked it over, letting it break to pieces on the floor.

"Oops," she said sarcastically, to no one in particular. She was alone after all. She picked up the pieces and melted them until it became soft and easy to mold. She worked her hands, molding the wax with her fingers until it resembled a bird. A red-breasted robin to be more specific. She took it upstairs, nonchalantly placing it beside the black-capped chickadee her brother had made 13 years before. She sighed softly and walked upstairs to the wax bedroom.

She looked at the wax representation of her newborn father and uncle within their wax crib. She had only ever been warned by her mother that no one could understand her father's deformity. But for Alice, she hadn't known him by any other face. She knew the amazing heart that lie beneath, just as her mother did. And she had never been able to imagine why no one else would be able to see it either. She sighed once more, walking back down the wax staircase and out to the main street.

Alice aimlessly wandered around Ambrose. She let herself into the wax pet store and looked around before walking to the theater and sitting down to watch "Whatever Happened To Baby Jane?" again. She snuggled up on the shoulder of the wax man beside her. She was bored again before long and she wondered back out onto the street just in time to see Robin and Delilah return.

"Little cousin," Delilah regarded her as they climbed out of the truck.

"_Hey there, Delilah, what's it like in New York City?_" Alice sang to her. She giggled when her cousin glared at her. Delilah had always hated that song and found it to be incredibly irritating when anyone sang it to her. Robin chuckled along with his sister. Even he used it every once in a while for a good round of humor. Delilah huffed softly and walked back to her house.

Robin took Alice's hand and pulled her over, pulling open the truck and handing her some grocery bags. She groaned softly but helped him carry them inside and put everything away. Afterward, she tugged on his sleeve, just like she did when they were younger. Robin had always hated when she tagged around after him and Delilah. Being four years younger, she had always been the annoyance. But now her brother smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What?" he asked, squeezing her slightly and causing her to giggle.

"Watch a movie with me?" she begged him sweetly, tugging on his t-shirt. He chuckled lightly and nodded, following her to the living room. He sat down on the couch and let her pick out the movie. Of course she picked out her favorite; Phantom of the Opera. If she hadn't known any better, she would have been able to swear she could cast her father as Erik and her mother as Christine. In fact, she remembered one Halloween when her mother and father had dressed as Christine and Erik just to amuse her. She sat on the couch, snuggled against her brother happily as they watched.

"You love this movie, don't you?" Robin teased her.

"It's romantic and makes me think of Mom and Dad," Alice admitted, grinning. "Don't you like it to? I would expect you to for the same reason."

"Eh, I can take it or leave it." He shrugged slightly. "Kind of pisses me off that Raoul gets Christine in the end."

"I just pretend that that's not the case." She giggled softly. "I pretend Erik came back to kill Raoul and claim Christine for himself like he should have done in the movie."

"That would be just like you, killing someone to claim your love for yourself." Robin grinned, making Alice giggle again. She remained curled up against his side as he kept his arm around her protectively, eyes captivated by the screen and a small smile on her face.


	2. Secrets and Insecurities

**A/N: Hum... Another chapter about daily life... I promise that next chapter will have some excitement. I just wanted to get some more insight on my characters before I did so. That's cool though, right? My first fanfic started out a little slow too. You guys like some pacing, right?**

**I'm glad I got some sweet reviews about my chapters. It makes me feel good to see my regulars keeping up with my work. You guys know who you are by now. You make me the happiest, just so you know. :)**

**So try to enjoy the bland life they have so far, because shit is going to be hitting the fan really soon.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice groaned softly, tugging the covers above her head to block out the sunlight that had roused her from sleep. She had just been having a wonderful dream. She couldn't remember what it was about now, but she could still try and sleep more. She didn't want to deal with the homeschooling plan Angela and Dakota had made, or the fact that maybe her father just liked Robin more than her. He was the prodigy child after all, and she was just regular. She sighed softly because she knew better.

Vincent spoiled her more than he spoiled Robin, having kept her the most shielded from their lifestyle until just recently. She couldn't help but feel that he preferred for her to stay in the workshop and help him. Her mother couldn't anymore because of the chronic back pain she had and the carpal tunnel in both of her hands. Her mother told her that before even Robin was born, she had sustained quite a spinal injury. Both pregnancies had only agitated the pain, though she was more than happy that she had both of her children.

And it was more than fine, because it seemed like Angela was more than happy to pass the torch and stay in the kitchen cooking all day. Her mother loved cooking, and the house always smelled so good because of it. Like now, she could smell her mother making pancakes and chocolate covered bacon. How Alice loved chocolate covered bacon. And her mother made it with absolute perfection. She sighed softly again.

Rolling over and sitting up, Alice's feet found the floor. She stretched, adjusting her black tank top back into place. She stood, adjusting her blue cotton shorts. She didn't feel like getting dressed, so she just pulled on a thin green hoodie, zipping it up and walking downstairs barefoot. She smiled, walking up behind Angela in the kitchen and wrapping her arms around her. She received a pleased hum from her mother and a hair stroking.

"Is something wrong?" Angela asked, gently sweeping her daughter's hair behind her ears.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Mommy," Alice whispered sweetly.

"Awww, I love you too, sweetheart." Angela smiled as Alice pulled away. Alice returned the smile, helping herself to a big plate of pancakes, eggs, and chocolate covered bacon. She sat down to eat hungrily. She was starting to wonder where her brother had run off too, but didn't have to for long.

"Chocolate covered bacon!" Robin shouted excitedly when he ran in the door. Vincent walked in only moments behind him. Both happily helped themselves to huge servings as well as Angela smiled happily. She received a loving kiss from her husband and a peck on the cheek from her son before she joined the table with her own plate.

Alice felt envious as she watched how her parents still looked at each other like lovesick teenagers, sharing smiles and sneaking kisses. Robin and Alice had grown up knowing, not inappropriately so, just how amorous their parents were. Alice yearned to find such a love for herself. Though her Aunt Dakota and Uncle Bo were a little less touchy-feely in front of the kids, she knew they were still madly in love with each other as well. She wanted to find someone for herself that she could find romance with no matter how much time passed.

After breakfast, Alice happily cleaned up the kitchen for her mother before sitting down in front of the old refurbished computer to do her school work. She dealt with the same stuff their parents had taught Robin and Delilah growing up, while Dakota had recently hacked into an online college for the older two.

After spending a good amount of time dedicated to the work, Alice slipped away from the computer, stretching the sitting ache out of her muscles and feeling her spine pop in a couple places. She walked outside, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun on her face. She walked across to her aunt and uncle's place, letting herself in through the door. She didn't see Robin and Delilah on the couch, which meant they must have been in town.

"Hey there, little darlin'," she heard her uncle drawl. She turned to see him sitting at the table in the kitchen with some papers in front of him.

"Hi, Uncle Bo!" she replied, sitting in the chair next to his and trying to lean over to see the papers. She squeaked softly as he wrapped his big arm around her and hugged her tight. She giggled, knowing she should keep her nose out of it. She rested against him, closing her eyes and enjoying his hug. Uncle Bo always gave the tightest hugs. Many times she had cried on his shoulder, and even if he always suggested she talk to her parents, he still listened. He was the best uncle even if he was her only uncle.

"Where did Robin and Delilah go?" Alice asked curiously, even though she was already sure.

"I sent them to pick up some tools from the hardware store," Bo said, letting her go. "Don't worry. They should be back soon." Alice smiled and got up from the table, going back outside after waving to her aunt on the way out. She stood outside, just waiting. Robin and Delilah eventually returned. Delilah carried the requested tools inside the house while Robin leaned back against the truck.

"You don't ever take me anywhere..." Alice pouted cutely.

"Fine, get in," Robin said, chuckling as he opened the passenger door of the truck. Alice's eyes brightened and she clamored into the passenger seat, letting her brother close the door for her. He got in the driver's seat and drove back to the next town over. He parked on the main street, getting out and helping Alice out before taking her hand in his and leading her up the street. She smiled, looking around her as they walked.

Robin eventually tugged her into a cute little cafe. He let her order what she wanted and even paid for it, sitting down with her at a table. It was nice that now he was trying to bond with her, after she felt left out for so long. And it was nice to be with just her brother, instead of having Delilah around too. Her cousin had an irritating way of ruining the mood for her. And it only made things worse that Robin seemed to cater to her every whim.

Alice had only ever once tried calling Robin out on his blatant spoiling over their cousin. He simply shrugged, leaving Alice with only an explanation of that's what family does. But he didn't ever treat Alice like that and she was closer to him in blood than Delilah was. She ignored her thoughts, forcing herself to enjoy her lunch as she idly chatted with her brother. Afterward, he took her over to the pet store so she could look at real animals. She loved Luke, but it was nice to see other animals too that weren't waxed or dead. Eventually, they got back in the truck to head back home.

"Look at you," Robin teased, seeing the big grin stuck to Alice's face on the ride home. "You're really simple, you know that?"

"I am not simple!" Alice defended, scoffing slightly. "I am very very complex, you just don't realize it!" She frowned as Robin laughed at her remark.

"I didn't mean it insultingly... I just meant you're really easy to please. Which is a nice quality. Hey, I'm just saying I had fun with you today is all. It's a good thing you don't make me work so hard to make you happy."

"I guess that makes me better than Delilah, then, doesn't it?"

"What is your beef with Delilah? I don't get it. She's our cousin. And at least you have another girl to relate to. I'm the only boy in our family."

"Never mind. Just forget I said anything." Alice curled up in her seat, quietly watching the scenery pass by the window. Robin shook his head, but thankfully didn't press her. When they got home, they sat down to dinner with their mother and father, then Alice went to spend the rest of the night in her room.


	3. Scorpion and Frog

**A/N: Finally some excitement! Yay! Also a lot of Delilah's personality coming out in this chapter. You've heard the tale of the scorpion and the frog, correct? If so, then you'll understand the title of this chapter. So much love for my second chapter and I'm super excited! Just a warning to my readers though for my next chapter: it is both a time jump (two months between this chapter and the next) and it's going to be a more depressing chapter. It's necessary though, held off for too long at this point. Anyway, please enjoy and review! Lots of reviews please. I love lots of reviews. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Delilah walked along the path between Ambrose and the field on the other side of the animal pit, wearing a sweet light blue sundress and white sandals. There was little to do in their quiet little town, so she liked to go for walks just to keep her head clear. Even though she didn't mind being around Robin and Alice, she usually preferred keeping to herself, and she usually found an inability to tolerate anyone outside of her family.

She let her eyes slide shut as a nice breeze blew through her hair and gently caressed her face. It felt good on her skin and she smiled to herself. She walked down the dirt path road that would eventually lead to the next town over, although she'd never walk that far. She hadn't been walking too long when she saw a young man leaned over the engine of his 1980 Mustang. He was tall and muscular with a shaved head. He pulled back, turning around with a frustrated look on his face, but blinked when he saw her.

"Need some help?" Delilah asked sweetly, pulling a stray piece of hair out of her face as she walked over to him. She had an uncanny ability to mock the emotions she didn't personally feel, and now she had a sickeningly friendly smile on her face. The guy smirked, shaking his head as if she was too difficult to believe.

"Know anything about cars at all, miss?" he asked, seemingly under the impression she was just trying to make him feel better.

"My daddy's a mechanic," she purred in that perfect southern belle accent. She leaned over his engine next, ignoring the perplexed look on his face. She reached in, moving her hand around as if checking things. The engine wasn't too hot, which meant he'd been out here for a while. This was perfect since it had been a while since she had been able to get any satisfaction.

"Looks like you're going to need my daddy's help, though," Delilah added, feigned regret dripping like honey off of her tongue. He believed her though, and that was all she needed. She held out her hand to him, and when he took it, she led him along. She walked him back into Ambrose as he looked around. They always did, and they always were curious about the museum. She led him into the gas station garage, asking him to wait there.

Delilah left through one door, doubling back around through another and grabbing a heavy wrench. She sneaked up behind him, swinging downward with great strength. The wrench made a sickening sound as it came in contact with his skull, and he collapsed at her feet like a sack of potatoes. She giggled softly, dragging his unconscious form down under the garage, securing him in the chair with the restraints on it.

"What the fuck?" he groaned, jolting awake once he found himself restrained. "Where the fuck am I? What the fuck are you doing!?" Delilah giggled delightedly, toying with a small knife in her hands. She switched the angle she held it at and jabbed it into his shoulder, dragging it down his arm as she watched his flesh open like it was being unzipped. He screamed in pain as blood swept out of the wound and over her hand. It dripped on the floor, but she could care less.

Next, she cut the backs of his heels, straight through his Achilles tendons, so he'd be unable to walk even if he did get free. He screamed again, and Delilah gasped in ecstasy as she felt the rush of blood hit her feet. She took a moment to squish it between her toes and giggle before ripping off his shirt and slashing across his chest. The spray she earned covered her dress, clinging to the ends of her hair. She crawled up on the chair, straddling the man's hips.

"What are you doing?" she heard a voice behind her ask. She twisted to see Robin leaned against the door frame, watching her.

"I'm playing," she breathed, sounding like she was caught in the middle of sex. Robin shuddered slightly, turning away. He walked away without saying another word and Delilah turned her attention back to her new toy. She smiled again, raking her nails across the freshly inflicted wound on his chest and received a pained grunt in response.

It took a good portion of time, a few hours at least, for Delilah to carve delicate designs all over the young man's body. She delighted in his screams while they lasted, but now he was unconscious and she was bored with him. She slit his throat, rubbing her fingers in the torrent of blood as he gurgled. She took off the restraints, dragging his body down to the workshop and dropping it at Alice's feet.

Alice sneered at Delilah before her cousin flounced back to her home to get cleaned up. She let Vincent lift the corpse onto the work bench. Alice set to work with water and a sponge to clean it of all of the blood. Robin joined them, moving the corpse to the wax shower and turning it on. Once it was completely coated, he and Vincent worked to smooth it all out.

Alice designed the facial expression and she dressed him. Vincent and Robin moved it upstairs to the museum while Alice stayed to clean the workshop. She moved, cleaning up the trail that lead back to the garage. She let out a disgusted scoff as she saw the state of the chair. After an hour, she finally had it all clean. She walked back to the museum, seeing the proud smile from her father and melting into a smile of her own. Vincent hugged her close, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Perfect, baby angel," he soothed. Alice let out a soft, contented sigh before she broke away from her father's hug. She returned to the house, a new sense of pride making her chest feel light. It was only evident by the smile on her face. Robin smiled at her as she came into the house, laughing lightly.

"You look utterly pleased with yourself," Robin teased.

Shouldn't I be?" Alice teased him in return, poking his side with a giggle.

"You should." He chuckled lightly. "You did do a really good job. And you didn't vomit this time!"

"That last time, the intestines were hanging out!" Alice shook her head. "Excuse me if I can't stomach certain things like the rest of the family can."

"Alright then." Robin laughed again. He took her hand and led her outside to the truck. He helped her in and drove her into town. After spending a good amount of time there, they drove back. The young man's car was gone, which meant Bo had fixed it up and taken it. Robin parked the truck near the field and got out. Alice followed her brother curiously, giggling when he fell on his back in the lush grass.

She gave in, laying on her back beside him. She closed her eyes, grinning brightly. She felt her brother's arm around her waist suddenly and he pulled her close. Alice gasped, ready to question him, when he began tickling her sides mercilessly. She shrieked and laughed, fighting against him. She finally succeeded in getting free, rolling away from him and breathing heavily.

"Don't be so mean," Alice whined, not so seriously though.

"I'm never mean to you!" he said with obviously feigned shock. Alice giggled softly and playfully slapped his arm. He tugged her close again, burying his face in her hair and chuckling. She blushed slightly, not really sure how she truly felt about the affection. But she was glad that her brother was finally giving her attention, so she lay there wordlessly.

After relaxing for a while, they got back in the truck and went home for dinner. Alice helped Robin clean up the kitchen while Angela went upstairs to lay down. It was getting harder for their mother to hide the pain, which had both siblings concerned. They exchanged glances before keeping their heads down and their concentration on their work.

Once ready for bed, Alice couldn't find herself able to sleep. No matter if she kept her eyes closed, the stress plagued her brain with millions of "what ifs", making it difficult for sleep to be able to claim her. She found herself getting out of bed and walking to her brother's room, just as she had countless times when she was younger and nightmares plagued her nights. She found her gaze was returned as he was still awake as well. He moved over silently, and she slid under the covers beside him, snuggling into his side tearfully. He held her as she cried until sleep finally claimed her.


	4. Loss and Instability

**A/N: Not going to lie, I made myself cry while writing this chapter. But it couldn't be avoided and I wonder how many people predicted this would happen. After all, I only hinted at it in my first story and I'm not sure how many people caught it. Remember that two months have passed since the last chapter. I passed time like that on purpose, because it would have been too hard on me dedicating an entire chapter to the event that got skipped over.**

**So many awesome reviews, thank you! I feel much love for Delilah. She floats like a butterfly and stings like a... scorpion. I'm picking up much love for Robin and Alice. I'm really starting to believe they're getting close for a reason. Hint hint... It's especially appreciated since I'm going through some problems physically. I had to go in for an x-ray of my right knee and a Barium test today to find out what's causing my Gastroesopohgeal Reflux Disease and if I may need surgery to fix it. I've literally been refluxing Barium all day. That shit is nasty. Now that I have rambled away, enjoy! And please review. :D**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Alice stared into Robin's darker blue eyes, the heat rising to her face. She leaned in and their lips touched, innocently enough until she wrapped her arms around his neck and took it further. He shivered, wrapping his arms around her waist and returning her affection. He seemed reluctant, but she pulled him closer as his hands moved lower. She moaned softly as she closed her eyes. She whined softly when he pulled away, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Delilah in his place. She reached forward, gripping Alice's hair and tugging her forward for a deeper, more heated kiss. Her hands eagerly explored her younger cousin's body with far more care than Alice had ever experienced her use before._

Alice gasped softly as she woke up. She was still in her brother's bed, but she was alone. No Robin and no Delilah. Why was she surprised when she hadn't been able to sleep in her own bed for the past month since her mother died? She let out a shaky sigh, throwing the covers off and walking to the bathroom for a shower. She returned to her room, getting dressed in a tight maroon colored spaghetti strap tank top and denim shorts. She slipped on brown sandals and walked downstairs, helping herself to some left over breakfast. She had overslept, so she was alone and the only food left was a pre-made plate for her.

She wandered back upstairs and poked her head into her parents room. It was masochistic on her part, and she turned away before the pain of no longer being able to see her mother tore her apart. She headed outside where Vincent was working on the garden her mother had put so much effort into planting a few years ago before the pain got so bad. Alice walked over to her father slowly, and he turned to look at her when he heard her footsteps. Her eyes began to water slightly and Vincent set his tools aside to tug her forward into an encompassing warm hug.

"We'll be okay, baby angel," he soothed softly. "I don't want to see you worry." He lightly stroked her hair as he held her comfortingly. Alice took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. She eventually and reluctantly pulled away from her father's comforting embrace so he could get back to his chores and walked through town. She was walking up the dirt back road when Robin stopped the truck nearby. Delilah got out of the passenger side of the truck, closing the door behind her and Robin drove on as she approached her cousin.

"Hey," Delilah said gently, feeling the smallest stir in her chest at how upset Alice looked. "Are you alright?"

"You don't have to be so nice to me..." Alice replied softly. "I just can't stop thinking about mom..." Alice shook her head at the memories. She had been the one to walk out in the hallway to find her father sobbing and cradling her mother's cold, dead body after she had died in her sleep. It took both Bo and Robin to keep Alice restrained as she screamed at Vincent while he buried Angela's coffin. And the pain on her father's face was only made worse as he buried his wife and his daughter had nearly scratched up the entirety of her own face.

"Alice, you're my family, and I'm not giving you any special treatment." Delilah pulled Alice forward into a gentle embrace. "You will be okay. Aunt Angela was very strong. Just like you, as I know you get it from her." Delilah smiled sadly as she stroked Alice's hair. Alice rested her head on Delilah's shoulder, closing her eyes and willing away the images of her dream the night before. She cautiously wrapped her arms around Delilah's waist, finding comfort in the fact her cousin must genuinely care since she almost never showed emotion.

Delilah eventually pulled back, gently slipping her hand to Alice's, gripping it gently. She walked with her back to town, both not really saying anything more to each other. Alice breathed a little shakily, gripping Delilah's hand as if to make sure this was real. Delilah gently squeezed Alice's hand in return, giving her cousin a comforting smile. This was so strangely foreign to Alice. Her cousin had never been so concerned. Then again, the only people Delilah ever expressed any emotion to were her family members, so it wasn't too unrealistic. Maybe since they were getting older, Delilah finally found a little more of a connection with her younger cousin.

"Thank you, Delilah," Alice said softly once they were back in Ambrose, slowly taking her hand back from Delilah.

"Ask Robin to take you out," Delilah said with another gentle smile. "I'm sure you need it and your brother can offer you some more comfort than I can." She left her younger cousin's side, walking back home. Alice sighed softly, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked back to her own. She stopped and leaned against the side of her brother's truck.

"Want to go to town?" Robin asked as he walked back out of the house. Alice nodded quietly and got into the truck. Robin sighed softly as he got in as well, driving them back to the main street in town. He got out, helping his younger sister down and locking the truck. He had something different planned today. He took her hand, leading her up the street and around a corner to a tattoo parlor. She looked at him as if trying to figure out if he hit his head. She had wanted a tattoo forever, and of course her overprotective brother wouldn't allow it.

Now, he smiled reassuringly and pushed her toward the counter. They didn't have to worry about ID or age constraints in such a small town area. As long as you were at least a teenager, you could get one. Alice leaned over the counter, telling the tattoo artist exactly what she wanted. She gave her a quote and Robin paid for it. Alice was really surprised now.

"Come in with me and hold my hand?" she asked, testing him. Robin simply smiled and nodded, following her back to one of the private rooms. The artist had Alice remove her tank top, as Robin politely looked away. His sister was to lay on her stomach on the chair as the artist reclined it until it was flat. The woman, who was covered in tattoos herself, gently unclasped the back of Alice's bra, moving it out of the way. The needle buzzed and Alice slipped her hand into Robin's, squeezing his fingers lightly. She found it wasn't as painful as an experience as she expected, and an hour later she had black angel wings that started at her shoulders and ended on her lower back just above her iliac crests.

After some ointment was applied to her tattoo and bandaged up, the tattoo artist clasped Alice's bra for her and helped her back into her tank top since movement was a little painful. Alice got a spiel about keeping it clean and applying ointment to it every day until it healed. That meant she'd have to have Robin rub some on her back every day as she couldn't reach it. Next, he took her to that sweet little cafe and bought her lunch. Alice idly chatted like last time, but not as much. She was still quiet, finding that adolescence was a very difficult time to try and process all the emotions she was feeling.

Especially there was that dream she had last night. That had been extremely strange and disconcertingly unclear. She sighed softly. Robin gave her a questioning look, but didn't press her and she was relieved he allowed her some space despite how concerned he obviously was for her. After lunch, they got back in the truck. On the way back, he stopped at the field again.

Alice laid on her stomach, resting her head on her folded arms. Robin sat next to her, gently running his fingers through her hair, careful not to touch her back. She sighed softly, closing her eyes. His touch felt so good and so comforting. She found herself drifting to sleep under the warm sun and the gentle caress of her brother.

"Alice," Robin's voice brought her back out of sleep as he lightly shook her shoulder. She groaned softly. He smiled, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. He led her back to the truck and drove her home. Vincent was in the kitchen, making dinner when they walked in the door. Alice smiled, going over and gently hugging her father. He smiled lightly, gently kissing her forehead. Alice set the table in preparation for dinner, and afterward, she helped Robin clean everything up.

That night, Alice stared out of her bedroom window. She sighed softly before crawling into her own bed. Something still left her feeling uneasy, and she just couldn't pinpoint what it was. She closed her eyes, trying to force herself to clear her mind or think about something nice at least. It was a struggle, and she rolled over on her other side with a sigh. Alice kept her eyes closed, trying to focus on how tired she felt. Eventually, she was finally able to fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Willing but Unable

**A/N: So, I feel like I owe you an explanation. The truth was, Angela was dying for a long time (remember when Dakota had assured Nick and Carly that Angela didn't have something contagious). Dakota was taking her on the road trip they planned at the beginning of the first fanfic as a last hoorah, because neither of them knew how long she had left to live. Upon meeting Vincent, she forced Dakota to keep her illness a secret, opting instead to spend the remainder of her life with the man she loved. She was supposed to die at the age of 35, which would have been when Robin was 11 and Alice was 7, and she wouldn't have been present in the sequel at all. But since you guys loved her so much, she actually outlived her life expectancy. I'm going to attribute it to the life she had with her family. **

**I know you guys are so sad, but thank you for the sweet reviews! Special thanks to LeonaMadron and kiki. The good news is that I'm not going to need surgery. Fair warning, this chapter is a little bit more on the depressing side too. And, yes, I finally figured out where I'm going with this. I'm sure you've noticed that I changed my summary. So please, no flames. I know my regulars won't, because some of you seemed pretty intrigued by the idea. Anyway, please enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, Alice," Robin said gently, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I know it's hard without mom, but you have to get out of bed. You made a lot of progress last week, I thought." He only received a pitiful groan in response. He sighed softly, peeling the covers back off of his sister. He slipped her tank top up her shoulders since she was already on her stomach, tracing her angel wings gently with his finger tip to gauge if the skin was inflamed or not. He had to admit he liked them, as much as he was against her getting any tattoos originally.

Alice barely moved, her breathing hitching at his touch. It wasn't that his touch was painful, but rather her emotions were rolling over her like crashing waves. She'd had her better days, but it seemed now like her depression was getting the best of her the majority of the time. Vincent and Robin did all they could, but they both felt helpless as they watched her get worse.

"Alice," Robin urged softly. "Let's get out of bed today, okay?" He hooked his hands under Alice's shoulders and lifted her, bringing her arms around his neck and backing up so her feet had to touch the floor. She just stood there, holding onto her brother's neck as she leaned against him. She closed her eyes as his arms circled her waist and he buried his face in her hair.

"Just take a shower," he pleaded with her. "I'll take you into town. It'll be just the two of us and we'll relax and have a good time, yeah?" Alice sighed softly, then finally gave a slow nod. Robin gave a relieved smile and she made her way to the bathroom, ignoring the ache her muscles gave her. She took a nice hot shower and got dressed in a light green spaghetti strap tank top and a short black skirt.

"Do I look alright?" she ventured to ask Robin, her insecurity getting the better of her.

"You look beautiful," Robin said with a smile. Alice gave him a small smile in return, and Robin gently tugged up the back of her shirt so he could apply the ointment to her angel wings. He had been on top of keeping the tattoo from getting infected, especially since Alice had been facing worse depression and sleeping most of her days. Robin wrapped his arm around her waist gently as he led her to the truck.

"Can we go to Baton Rouge?" Alice asked him. "To that museum we used to go to when we were kids?" Robin nodded without the slightest protest, going to let Vincent know they would be gone longer than expected, and came back to drive them to their new destination. He parked and helped her out, leading her into the museum and paying for their tickets.

Alice held Robin's hand, letting him lead her around to all of his favorite exhibits. She smiled a little as she watched his eyes light up, knowing how much he loved the art. When she was ready to eat something, he bought her a little lunch. Afterward, they spent a little more time wandering around the museum before he took her to a nice restaurant for dinner. Alice actually smiled a little and chatted idly with him, and gently leaned on his arm on the drive home.

"You'll sleep with me tonight," Robin urged as he led his sister in the front door and up the stairs. Alice giggled softly as she followed him to his room. While his back was turned, she slipped off her tank top and skirt, pulling on an oversized t-shirt before crawling into his bed. Robin simply stripped down to his boxers before he joined her. She rolled, purposefully sprawling so her leg was hooked around his hips and her arm draped across his chest. Robin chuckled softly, lightly running his thumb up and down her spine, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

Alice leaned close and her lips made contact with her brother's, innocently enough like in her dream. Robin didn't get upset, or even move for that matter, so she dared to nip his bottom lip and change chaste to lust. She claimed his tongue gently, pressing close to him as she felt his arms tighten around her waist. He was hesitant, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and he shivered slightly. He lay still, just holding her and letting her keep control. He stopped her from moving her hand any lower though and broke the kiss.

"I can't..." Robin whispered. Alice snapped back away from him, mouth slightly agape. She should have figured it out, at least, or she should have known better entirely. This was her brother, so why would he want his own sister? Especially when his sister was such a young, inexperienced girl. She couldn't stack up against Delilah, and surely she had to be his type. She was amazingly beautiful and far from shy and inexperienced. She couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes, her face heating up from embarrassment.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Robin said quickly, gently gripping her hair and fearing that he may cause her to regress again. "I just meant I can't take advantage of you while you're in such a vulnerable state. You've been hurting so much since Mom... And the past week I couldn't even get you out of bed... Please, Alice, I just can't..." Alice rolled over so her back was to him. He sounded too good to be true, and she didn't want that. She wanted him to have his way with her. Tears rolled down her face even though she couldn't be too upset.

"I want to..." Alice whimpered softly.

"I don't doubt you by that kiss..." Robin said softly, wrapping his arm around her from behind and pulling her back against his chest. "But you will want to when you feel better just as much, right? And then I would be more than willing to give into you..."

"I need you..." She rolled back over, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him once more. Robin tightened his grip on her, returning the kiss a little more eagerly this time. He shivered slightly again and whined softly against her mouth. He was constantly finding it harder and harder to ignore the feelings he had for her, and now she was making it even more difficult by saying things like that. He reluctantly broke the kiss, holding her tight so she couldn't move.

"Let's just get some sleep..." he breathed softly. Alice whined softly in protest. After giving a sigh of defeat, she wiggled so she could roll to face away from him again. She closed her eyes against the tears. Robin sighed softly, looping his arm around her waist and tugging her back against his chest again. He gently swept her hair back and out of the way so he could lightly kiss her neck. It wasn't too difficult for her to fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning, Alice woke alone. She slipped out of her brother's bed and changed back into the same clothes she had worn the day before. She quickly ran downstairs, passing the plate of breakfast waiting for her in the kitchen, and across the street to her aunt and uncle's. Robin's truck was gone, so she was surprised to see Delilah laying on the couch wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top and short red skirt.

"Alice," Delilah said, getting up off of the couch and following her younger cousin back out the front door. "What's on your mind?"

"I may have wordlessly let Robin know how I feel about him last night..." Alice admitted softly, receiving a surprisingly approving look from her cousin. "And he may have rejected me but I'm not completely sure..."

"What do you mean by not sure?" Delilah asked, frowning slightly.

"He said he couldn't because he felt I was in too vulnerable of a state... I don't think he'd believe me if I told him I've been in love with him since before Mom died... I don't even know how he feels for sure... I think he was just trying to be nice... Delilah, what do I do?" She buried her face in her hands, breathing a little raggedly. She felt her cousin gently rubbing her back to attempt to calm her.

"You'll just have to figure it out as you go along, Alice. The good news is you've taken in interest in an actually decent guy... The bad news is, this taboo makes for some pretty dangerous and confusing territory..." Delilah hugged Alice comfortingly, but the younger girl already found her mind falling in darkness.


	6. Scorpion and Dragon

**A/N: So this chapter has a little more excitement in it again, finally. I'm sorry I loaded you guys with so much depressing stuff at once. Luckily, I was able to make this chapter lighter. Yay! Don't worry though, it still has it's own little bit of drama. While I'm here, does anyone have ideas/requests for a new fanfiction? I don't know what I'm going to do once I'm done with my sequel.**

**Also, I'm not going to lie, I'm a little upset that I got only two reviews for the last chapter. Was it a little too much after the previous one? Special thanks to stargirl334 and giraffeloverstar for reviewing. And yes, Alice's angel wing tattoo was in memoriam for her mother. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter much better. As always, please enjoy and review. :3**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There are three college-aged people stranded in our field past the town edge," Delilah said as she walked into Vincent's house, grinning at Robin and Alice. "There are two guys and a chick. Come on, we can take them. We need some excitement!" Delilah pumped her fist into the air. Alice sighed softly and Robin chuckled at his cousin.

"Alright, Delilah," Robin said, shaking his head as he smiled. "We'll help you." He looked to Alice, who seemed to be purposefully looking away from him. His smile changed to a slight frown. He had really messed up when he hadn't accepted her advances that night last week, and now she was avoiding him. She was sleeping in her own bed at night and she didn't look at him if he joined her for meals.

"Yeah, fine," Alice agreed softly. Delilah cheered, and they followed their cousin out of the house. Robin split off to wait at the gas station while both girls headed over to the field. Sure enough, there was one guy with light brown hair and green eyes, working on making a fire pit with a blonde girl that had the same color eyes.

The young man had large muscles, built like a football player, and a tan complexion. The girl was thin and petite, with the same exact complexion as the man beside her. There was another young man leaned up against the side of the car they must have been traveling in. He had clearly defined lean muscle tone and shoulder length dark brown hair, which he kept tied back behind his head, but he was wearing sunglasses and his skin was lighter.

"Yoohoo!" Delilah called sweetly, grabbing Alice by her hand and leading her cousin over to the trio of strangers. "What brings you folks here?"

"We were trying to get to New Orleans to visit some friends," the girl responded first. "But our car broke down. My name is Emily."

"I'm Scott," the guy who must have been Emily's brother introduced himself next, shaking hands with Delilah and Alice. "That's Kaidan over by the car."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Delilah purred. "My name is Delilah, and this here is my cousin, Alice. You know, we live in a nice little town a couple of miles from here, and my daddy is a mechanic." She kept Kaidan in the corner of her eye. Something felt different or off about him, and it didn't help that he just stood there with his head cocked, barely moving.

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" Emily said happily, hugging Delilah. "How lucky are we to have run into you!?"

"Super lucky, I guess!" Delilah giggled. She turned to lead them back to the road when she saw it. Kaidan reached into the car, pulling out a long silver stick with a black handle and a tall red band around the bottom. He moved it back in forth in front of him as he walked behind everyone else. Delilah legitimately felt her heart drop into her stomach, gripping Alice's hand tightly and giving her cousin a look. Alice nodded and led Scott and Emily, while Delilah fell back and entwined her right arm around Kaidan's left.

"So, what's your story, sugar?" Delilah asked him sweetly.

"No story really," Kaidan said softly with a chuckle. "My father and my mother met, then my mother had me nine months later and raised me on her own. What's your story?" Delilah giggled.

"Well, that's lucky for me then, isn't it?" she purred. "I don't have much of a story. Mom and Daddy fell in love. She got pregnant with me. And we have a happy life together."

"I know you're hiding something, I can hear it in your voice..." Kaidan assured her softly, but he smirked. Delilah was taken aback, letting her arm fall away from around his. She panicked, grabbing his walking stick and cracking him over the skull with it. It was enough to knock him unconscious. Scott and Emily turned to try and figure out what the commotion was, and Delilah thrust the walking stick forward with enough force to go straight through Scott's eye socket and out the back of his skull.

Emily screamed and bolted, trying to get away as quickly as possible. Delilah turned to Kaidan's unconscious form, looping her arms around his chest and lifting him up slightly so she could drag him with her, while Alice took off after the girl. Emily was smart, covering ground quickly. When she finally reached Ambrose, she ran to the gas station, running straight into Robin's arms. She gasped softly, looking up at the young man in front of her.

"Oh, god, please help me!" Emily begged Robin, gripping his shirt in her hands. Robin looked up as Alice reached the door, holding her finger to her lips to signal him. He looked back down at the petite blonde girl in his arms with a confused look.

"What happened?" Robin asked softly.

"Our car broke down and we met these two girls, and the girl named Delilah killed my brother and I have no idea what she did to our friend Kaidan..." she rambled, still sobbing, before taking a deep breath. "Please, please, please keep me safe... I'll do anything you want. Anything!" Robin saw Alice's eyes narrow as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, keeping her pinned to him. Alice stalked up, grabbing her jaw from behind with one hand and slitting her throat with the other. Robin let the girl's body fall to the floor.

"Shit, what was Delilah thinking!?" Robin huffed, kicking the corpse away and heading toward the door of the garage.

"She panicked, Robin..." Alice said softly. "I've never seen her panic..." She sighed softly as her brother gave her a look that matched the surprise she felt as well. She looked at Emily's corpse on the floor and back to her brother. She turned her back to him, avoiding his gaze once more. Robin walked over to Alice, wrapping his arms around his sister and holding her close to him. He hated that she was treating him like this, even if he knew why she was. He tightened his grip on her, kissing her neck and making her blush lightly.

"Would you have taken her up on that offer?" Alice asked her brother softly. "She's rather pretty, after all..."

"Not as pretty as you," Robin responded, amused by the way her brain seemed to work. "I wouldn't have at all."

"Now you're just sucking up to me..." But Alice was smiling now. Robin internally cheered, turning her around in his arms so he could kiss her deeply. She happily returned the affection, moaning softly as he pinned her hips back against the edge of the counter in his excitement. He reached behind her, grabbing a good handful of her hair and pulling her head back to expose her throat. Alice shivered and moaned once more as he nibbled and licked at the exposed flesh.

"R-Robin..." she squeaked softly. "We d-don't have- _ahhhn_... time... We've got to hel- _ahhhn_... help Delilah..." He reluctantly pulled away, letting Alice slip to her knees on the floor. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, her cheeks as red as blood from all of the heat that had risen to her face. She took her brother's hand when he offered it to her, and he helped her back onto her feet.

It didn't take long to reach Delilah, who was still having a little difficulty with transporting the unconscious young man in her arms. She let out a soft relieved noise when she saw her cousins. Robin rolled his eyes slightly, then took the young man from her arms, boosting him up over his shoulder. Kaidan's sunglasses clattered to the ground in the process, and Delilah picked them up as she walked back to town with her cousins.

Robin placed Kaidan in the chair under the garage before going back up to join Alice. Delilah's heart raced, and she bit her lip lightly as she restrained the man's wrists and ankles to the chair. Her gaze flitted up to his face to make sure he was still unconscious. He was very attractive, looking as if he may have had some Asian descent muddled in his veins. She was only assuming by how handsomely slender his facial structure was. Delilah climbed on the chair, straddling Kaidan's hips and reaching forward to feel his hair between her fingers. She sighed softly as she sat up, pulling her favorite knife out of her pocket.


	7. Scorpion's Destiny

**A/N: Truth time. Kaidan was a last minute decision. Like, I didn't even think to use him until I was writing the last chapter. Then I realized, he's too perfect not to use! I think this chapter will explain why. So special new note: Although I do not own House of Wax or Bo or Vincent, I do own Alice, Robin, Delilah, and Kaidan.**

**Stargirl334, I just don't know what I would do with an RotG fanfic. I love the movie but it's difficult. I think I might end up doing Frozen instead. AngelaStockett, movies are easier for me to write because I write more creatively under smaller parameters than what I would have with TV shows. I could always venture over to smaller run video games, such as Beyond: Two Souls or The Last of Us. I would like to do something different than HoW because I don't think I could write one better than the first one I did. Kiki, although I don't know how old Bo and Vincent were when the fic started, they started at the same age as in the movie. I would assume they were somewhere between 28 – 32 years old. Dakota was 24, and Angela was 23 (but turned 24 shortly after they united with the twins). She was 24 when she had Robin and 28 when she had Alice. She finally died at the age of 42 (7 years after her initial diagnosis said she would).**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaidan groaned softly as he came around, tugging slightly at the restraints and bucking lightly. Delilah squealed softly as he shifted her a little too easily for her liking. She dug her nails into his arms as she held onto him to keep her balance. He winced, becoming completely still beneath her, his milky blue eyes looking straight through her. She sighed softly, settling back in her place on top of him.

"Delilah?" he questioned gruffly.

"Your other senses are truly phenomenal if you could identify me from the sounds I made and the way I touched you," Delilah said. Kaidan simply nodded, residing not to fight against her. She tilted her head, both not used to this type of defeat and also finding it boring. He shifted his hips again and she had to placed her hands on his stomach to keep her balance again.

"So, you're going to kill me?" Kaidan asked, feeling the knife on his stomach, though he didn't sound entirely upset by this fate. "I'm assuming you already killed Scott and Emily, then..."

"I killed Scott, but my cousins took care of Emily," Delilah replied nonchalantly, playing with her knife in her fingers. "Actually, I have you to thank as I used your walking stick. I'd say you should get a new one, considering it now has Scott's eye and brain matter attached to the end, but I suppose you won't need a new one."

"Nothing I could do to convince you to keep me alive, right?" Kaidan rested his head back. "I suppose I can't really offer you any skills. I'm pretty useless, other than being able to cook. My reflexes were no match for you. You took me far easier than I think any well trained fighter could." He started squirming again.

"No, I don't suppose you could, really. I see what you're doing though, trying to butter me up with compliments. I just managed to catch you off guard. Probably it had nothing to do with the fact I've been trained by a mother who had a father in the CIA and a father who's been killing since long before I was born. It won't be a horrible death. My uncle and cousins will encase your body in wax and you'll be put on display for others to see. And stop squirming!" He immediately stopped squirming under her, and she had to take a moment to process that he had just obeyed an order from her instead of fighting her.

"Maybe being raised by a single mother made me a little soft..." Kaidan explained, as if sensing Delilah's surprise and confusion. "Although she never taught me to sickeningly worship women, she did teach me my life would be much easier if I just did what I was told."

"You weren't born blind, were you?" Delilah asked softly, starting to piece things together on her own.

"No, I wasn't," Kaidan said with a sad smile. "It happened to me when I was eight and I disobeyed my mother, which really pissed her off more than it normally would. The beating I received was so intense that time, the brain damage I sustained took my sight. The doctor at the hospital said I was lucky I didn't lose my hearing too. I forget what Mother told him had caused it." Delilah stared at the man in front of her, sadly now.

"How old are you now?" Delilah cut open his shirt to find he had a dark black dragon face tattooed on his right shoulder. There were several scars on his chest and abdomen, although they were all very faded. They had been there for a long time. Delilah unconsciously traced the scars with her fingertip, the lightness of her touch causing Kaidan to shiver underneath her.

"I'm 25 now." Kaidan rolled his head slightly, his eyes scanning back and forth automatically even though everything was black. Delilah placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to keep still with his face towards the ceiling. He swallowed, shuddering slightly and attempting to tug on the restraints around his wrists again.

"Kaidan, stop moving." Delilah sighed softly as he lay still, seeing all the fear and pain in his face that he wasn't lashing at her. She couldn't completely understand why her chest seemed to ache or why the hand she held her knife in trembled. She couldn't will herself to move, even as his eyes automatically closed with expectancy. He wouldn't have been able to see it coming anyway, but the simple action cut into her. She recognized this personal agony, as it felt so similar to when she found out her aunt had passed away.

"Delilah... Are you okay?" Kaidan could feel her trembling on top of him, and he could sense that this wasn't a normal occurrence for her. Delilah didn't respond, sitting there trying to take in all of this information at once. His life was important to him for sure, but she had never experienced such respect directed towards her from anyone in the chair. Most were far too panicked and angry. Kaidan didn't just seem resigned, but now he suggested personal concern for her.

Delilah found herself laying down on top of Kaidan, letting her knife drop to the floor. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat quicken it's pace. A soft noise escaped her throat as it eventually reached it's normal pace again. He shifted under her, using what little movement he could to reach a more comfortable position. Now that her head was on his shoulder, he could rest his cheek against the back of it.

"Keep laying still..." Delilah mumbled softly. She undid the restraints from around his waists, gently pulling his arms around her waist. She huffed softly as he tightened one arm around her waist and brought the other hand up to stroke her hair. He closed his eyes, lightly dragging his fingertips over the curves of her face, focusing on every detail. His fingers returned to moving through her long hair.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" Kaidan mumbled softly against her ear.

"It's come to my advantage many times..." Delilah said, but heat rose to her cheeks at the compliment anyway. Kaidan chuckled softly, still holding her. Part of that chuckle he couldn't help be from the irony of his situation. He was very obviously her prisoner, but he couldn't bring himself to break away. Part of him recognized that she had spared him from an incredibly cruel fate she had bestowed upon plenty of others before him.

Kaidan didn't feel a sense of pity from her either, unlike from some of the girls he had been with. It almost felt to him as if she was mourning over the pain he had been through. He wondered if that was what had saved his life. He didn't entirely care if that was the case, so long as she had decided to keep him alive. And in some way, he was relieved he could find a way to cure his curiosity of why he felt so drawn to her.

"What am I going to do with you?" Delilah asked with a sigh as she sat up once more. His arms loosened and his hands automatically moved to hold her waist. He let his hands trail down her thighs to her knees. With his arms available to him once more, he was in an easy position to overpower her and get free. He really didn't want to though. Something about her felt good and relaxing, and the feeling of her skin against his was quite pleasurable.

"You could always just keep me..." Kaidan suggested with a light shrug and a small smile. Delilah blinked lightly. She was surprised he wasn't begging her to let him go. He must have found survival to be more important than she originally believed. She reached forward, letting his hair down so she could play with it between her fingers more easily. He shifted his head slightly.

"I could... It would be a little difficult to explain... But that would also depend on what other skills you have besides cooking... If we could trust you to do what's asked of you, which may include you acting like bait. I just don't think I believe you. Your words sound pretty, but also a very possibly intelligent way of getting yourself out of a dire situation. I couldn't trust that you wouldn't leave as soon as I dropped my guard." She slid off of him and the chair, stooping down to pick up her knife. But as soon as she stood, she found his hand around her wrist as if he knew what came next.

"Then chain me if you don't trust me... I don't think I need to tell you that in some ways I'm still useless without my sight. I'm in unrecognizable territory which means that I can't move around without bumping into something without my walking stick." He dared himself to sit up in the chair, grip still on her wrist. "Delilah, do you feel it? Something brought us together. There is a reason you have kept me alive this long. Surely, you must believe in destiny..."


	8. Romance and Testing

**A/N: To the romance! You know drama always has to be weighed out with romamce. This is just how it works. **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. Please enjoy and review some more. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Delilah awkwardly led Kaidan into the house by his hand, his sunglasses back on. She was aware his eyes still needed protection even if he was blind. He grunted softly when he bumped into her as she stopped abruptly. She had locked eyes with Bo, who stood up from the kitchen table and crossed his arms. He called for Dakota, who came downstairs to join him. They were now both looking over the young man Delilah had brought in with her. Bo looked a little angry, but Dakota seemed partially amused as she nudged her husband gently.

"Explain," Bo said simply.

"I was going to kill him," Delilah said, the sweetest pout on her face which made Bo melt like butter as always. "I couldn't, though. Something inside me made me stop. I don't know what it was. It made my chest hurt..."

"My little girl is all grown up!" Dakota announced excitedly.

"If he's going to stay here, then he has to make himself useful," Bo grumbled softly. He could never stop himself from giving in to his pride and joy.

"I will, sir," Kaidan said softly, speaking for himself now. "I explained to Delilah what few skills I have to my advantage. I'm good for anything around the house, such as cooking and handy work, and Delilah convinced me I could act as bait for future travelers."

"That will do," Dakota said, before Bo could say anything. He sighed, then nodded and walked out of the house to go find Vincent. Dakota smiled, hugging Delilah and gently rubbing Kaidan's arm. Kaidan smiled lightly. Dakota watched him as he still held Delilah's hand and faced straight forward. He tilted his head slightly to listen for every little noise. Dakota's eyes widened a little in comprehension before she looked back at Delilah. She smiled again, hugging her daughter close once more and left the house as well.

"I'll get you a new walking stick, but for now, let's do this," Delilah told Kaidan softly. She guided him around the house, room by room, teaching him where everything was. After a couple of times around the house, she let go of his hand and let him navigate on his own. He was exceptionally quick, already able to traverse the house while only bumping into a couple things. A few rounds on his own, though, and he had it down pat without knocking into anything.

Delilah found herself smiling. She took his hand again, walking up to her room with him so he could lay down and rest. She went back downstairs, walking outside. Robin and Alice had just finished unloading the truck of groceries, so she walked over to join them. They both smiled at her.

"So you kept the blind boy," Robin said with a grin.

"Yes, I suppose I did," Delilah said with a light blush.

"So will he be your new boy toy?" Alice asked with a giggle.

"We'll see," Delilah huffed softly. "Maybe if he's good in bed, he'll stay alive even longer."

"Oh, dear cousin, you can't even admit you may have fallen for this one?" Robin asked.

"I could only imagine how irresistible he seemed to you," Alice added. "He's damaged goods. Instead of finding something to destroy, you found something that you may actually want to put back together."

"So he's blind and was abused as a child," Delilah huffed. "I don't want to fix him..."

"You've got it bad..." Robin teased her. Delilah huffed, slapping Robin's arm and stomping back towards her house. She walked back upstairs and into her room. Kaidan opened his eyes as her footsteps alerted him out of his sleep. She sighed softly, slipping off her sandals and crawling into bed beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. He lightly draped his arm around her, closing his eyes again as he inhaled her scent.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked softly.

"No," she breathed softly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you don't have to lie..."

"You said you wanted me to keep you... I'm aware that it's a way to keep yourself alive... But is there something else that will make you stay?"

"You'll make me stay..." He easily sensed her insecurity, and he smiled a little. It was comforting to know that she was just as confused as he was. Her emotions were easy for him to pick up on, most likely because she hardly felt any emotion most of the time. He felt her wrap her arm around his waist and squeeze lightly. He used his fingers, tracing them up her neck to find her jawline so he could tilt her head up. His lips found hers and he kissed her gently.

Delilah returned the kiss, reaching up to entwine her fingers in his hair. Kaidan deepened the kiss as he gently worked her top off. He was surprisingly adept at removing her bra was well. Delilah undid his jeans, keeping his mouth occupied with hers, as he slid off her skirt and panties. Delilah finally broke the kiss, moving down and ridding him of his jeans and boxers.

Kaidan pulled Delilah back into his arms so he could kiss her again. He shifted, tugging her so she was laying underneath him. He kissed a trail down her neck and chest. He took his time on her stomach, dipping his tongue into her naval. She squirmed at his attention, heat rising to her face as she was getting aroused. He kissed his way down further. She gasped, her head snapping back when she felt him.

"Fuck, Kaidan!" she gasped. He chuckled softly after a little while, lightly trailing kisses back up her stomach and to her neck. He kissed her heatedly again and now she pushed him down. He lay under her, all too easily giving up control to her. She straddled his hips, sliding down with a moan. He groaned softly, gripping her waist.

After they were both well spent, Delilah laid on Kaidan's chest as they both tried to catch their breath. She closed her eyes, feeling Kaidan pull the blankets up over their legs. She lightly ran her fingertips up and down Kaidan's arms. He shivered under her touch, kissing her forehead lightly. She sighed softly, closing her eyes.

"Don't leave..." she demanded softly.

"I'm not going anywhere..." he chuckled softly. Delilah rolled away to slip on a t-shirt and panties. She left the room for a few moments and returned. She crawled back into bed with her new lover, snuggling close to him. He wrapped his arm around her again, keeping her close. She fell asleep easily. Kaidan soon found himself falling asleep beside her, finding comfort in her presence.


	9. Corpses and Dates

**A/N: I'm sorry for falling back on this slow pace. I was struggling a bit with this chapter. I promise to make a better chapter next. I'm just getting a little writer's block. I'll bounce back though, I always do. **

**Special thanks to LeonaMadron for being my only reviewer. I'm a little upset I didn't get any others. At this point, I'm not sure how long this fanfic is going to be. I already have a couple more chapters typed up but Chapter 11 makes for a pretty perfect ending point. I may try to stretch it out to 15 chapters to make even with the first story, but I'm not 100 percent sure. Enjoy and please review.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaidan adapted to their small town lifestyle quite quickly. He was, of course, most comfortable by Delilah's side, although he never complained if she left to do her own thing. He had also become much more comfortable around Alice and Robin. Sometimes, he even went to run errands with Robin while Alice and Delilah stayed home for girl bonding. This often amused both young men. Bo still made Kaidan nervous, but he enjoyed how Dakota mothered him. He was even comfortable around Vincent.

Kaidan stepped out of the truck once they were back home, helping Robin carry the groceries inside. Afterward, he felt familiar slender arms wrap around his waist. He smiled, gently tracing his fingers over the backs of Delilah's hands. She giggled softly as she turned him so he was facing her. She brought his face down to hers for a sweet kiss.

"Get a room, you two," Robin teased, making fake gagging noise.

"How about yours, then?" Delilah quipped back with a giggle.

"I don't know if you want to after what Alice and I did in there last night," Robin said with a twisted grin.

"Robin, stop!" Alice said, her face turning red as she shoved him gently. Robin chuckled, entwining his arms around her and holding her close. He stole a kiss, but Alice remained as red as a cherry. Their relationship was still on rocky ground at best. It was very awkward territory to explore, and for obvious reasons, they weren't too open about it. Vincent knew though, after he had accidentally walked in on them sharing quite a heated moment on the couch. After quite an awkward conversation, Vincent was accepting as long as they weren't affectionate in front of him.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Delilah said, taking Kaidan's hand and leaving the house with him. Alice sighed softly, sweeping stray hair out of her face. She gently freed herself from Robin's arms. He frowned slightly when she turned away from him. He had his own feelings about the situation. He was a little less worried about what other people thought, and more worried about how Alice acted around him. He seemed to piss her off more times than he actually made her happy.

"Alice, would you feel more comfortable if we didn't have this type of relationship?" Robin asked her softly, leaning back against the counter. Alice faced him now, slightly wide eyed.

"Wh-what!?" she gasped. "Are you kidding me!? It took me a long time to admit to you how I really felt about you!"

"I don't know, Alice... You're pretty hot and cold about it... I understand you're nervous and we can't do anything where Dad might catch us... But you even have a problem in front of Delilah and Kaidan, and you know they could care less... It just doesn't make any sense to me... Maybe it's the guy in my brain taking over, but lately you seem like you're just not as into me as I'm into you..."

"I'm sorry." Alice melted into tears, throwing her arms around Robin's neck and kissing him desperately, causing him to blink in surprise. "I'm sorry. I'll be better."

"Shit. Hey, hey. It's okay, Alice." He wrapped his arms around his sister, feeling her trembling in his arms. "You're not going to lose me, okay? Just... Just take your time... I didn't mean to make you feel rushed..." He lightly kissed her forehead, trying to brush her tears away. He didn't have to be a genius to recognize that Alice was more terrified of losing him after their mother's death.

"Robin, I love you." Alice buried her face in her brother's chest, holding onto him tightly. He smiled, kissing her gently.

"I love you too, Alice." Robin nuzzled her gently. He didn't want her to be afraid or feel pressured. Alice smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and burying her face in his neck. He chuckled softly, slipping his hand into her's and gently leading her out the front door. They walked, hand-in-hand, through Ambrose and down the dirt back road to their field. He lay back on the grass, pulling Alice down on top of him. She giggled softly, resting her head on his chest as they lay in the field.

"I hear an engine..." Robin mumbled softly. Alice stayed in his arms, waiting. The car passed by them before there was a loud pop and the sound of screeching metal. Alice looked up to see the string of barbed wire that Delilah had laid across the road earlier that week had wrapped around the front wheels of a light blue car, which was now a part of a nearby tree. Alice got up to her feet, running over to the car.

"Robin," Alice said, shuddering and backing away from the car. Robin walked over to investigate. At the first glance, the driver hadn't been wearing his seat-belt. His corpse was halfway through the windshield, wedged between the frame and the trunk of the tree. He walked around the other side of the car to see a young woman securely fastened in the passenger seat. He reached in through the fully open window, unbuckling the seat-belt and pulling her unconscious form out through the window.

Alice followed Robin back to Ambrose as he carried the girl. They walked through the museum and down into the basement workshop. Robin laid the unconscious girl on the work bench, slitting her throat. Alice set to work, undressing her and cleaning the blood off of her with a sponge. She pouted slightly. The girl in front of her was pretty, with natural red hair in ringlets and fair skin. Robin smiled lightly as he watched his sister. He pulled her away from her work to kiss her lovingly. She melted into the kiss before reluctantly pulling back.

Robin worked at removing the girl's hair, transferring it onto a wig base. He transferred the body to the wax shower, turning it on. He and Alice worked together to smooth out the wax. Once finished, Robin put the wig of her hair back on her, pressing the base onto the skull with some fresh wax. Alice dressed her in a flowing light green dress and put a wreath of flowers in her hair. She helped Robin move the new addition up to the museum.

"Let's go on a double date," Alice said, slipping her hand into Robin's as they walked back onto the street.

"A double date?" he chuckled.

"Sure! You, me, Delilah, and Kaidan. I promise I won't be shy in front of them this time."

"Alright, fine, go get them." Robin chuckled again as Alice flounced away. She met him back by his truck with Delilah and Kaidan in tow. They all squeezed into the truck and drove to the next town over. Robin chose a nicer restaurant this time, and they were seated at a table. Delilah held Kaidan's hand as she read over the menu aloud since it didn't have braille on it. Alice leaned on Robin's arm, already knowing what she wanted.

They all idly chatted over dinner, the girls giggling and the guys grinning. Afterward, they headed back home. They hooked the crashed car up on the hitch of the truck, towing it back to the garage. Robin and Kaidan managed to extract the corpse from the windshield. They decided to bury it in the roadkill pit.

"That smell!" Alice complained, putting her hands over her nose when they returned.

"You boys will need a shower," Delilah said, taking Kaidan by the wrist and walking back to the house with him. Robin chuckled softly, walking back home with Alice. After a nice hot shower, he walked to his room to see Alice curled up on her side of the bed. He grinned, crawling into bed with her, kissing her sweetly. She giggled softly as she returned the kiss. She snuggled into his arms and fell asleep easily. Robin held her close, falling asleep just as easily.


	10. Body Count

**A/N: I overcame the writer's block! Yay! Definitely a feel good chapter, this one is. Put a little brightness to balance out the darkness.**

**Thank you for the reviews, although I think gamerz made a good point. I loved writing this, but I let it get away from HoW too much. I focused on all of the kids more than the Sinclair twins. I think it's time for this sequel to come to an end. I had so much fun writing this fanfic though and there will be a very nice wrap up chapter that I will post next. It irks me a little bit to have a story with an uneven amount of chapters, but I'll just have to deal. I'm so happy you guys stayed with me. For those of you who are interested, I'm planning a Frozen fanfic next which will feature Anna and Hans as a pairing as well as I'll bring in an OC for Elsa. Please, enjoy and review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaidan was finally able to play for the first time with the others. They had gotten wind of a group of four this time. Kaidan played his part well, easing the strangers around his presence. After all, how could a blind man possibly be of any threat? He sat patiently in a chair around the small fire the four strangers had made, with Delilah comfortably in his lap. Alice and Robin each sat in their own chairs nearby.

"So how long have you lived here?" asked a girl with curly dark brown hair and gray eyes, with a light brown complexion. She had introduced herself as Sam.

"Alice, Delilah, and I grew up here," Robin said, leaning back in his chair.

"I moved here a few months ago," Kaidan added. Delilah giggled softly and kissed him gently. He smiled as he returned her affection, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. The girl that originally asked, smiled as she exchanged a glance with her own boyfriend who was sitting next to her. He was tall and skinny with brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. They had learned his name was Clayton.

"Really?" asked one of the other girls, who was petite with blonde hair, sun tanned skin, and hazel colored eyes. "What brought you out here?"

"It started as a road trip with friends, but then I met Delilah and decided to stay here," Kaidan said, sounding rather blissful.

"Aww, that's so romantic!" chimed in the last girl. She had raven black hair, pale skin, and light green eyes. Her name was Claire. She let her arm fall over the side of her chair and she laced her fingers with Divine, the blonde beside her, and they exchanged loving smiles. Delilah couldn't stop a small giggle as she nestled herself into Kaidan's chest.

Sometimes, it was fun to just take their time and enjoy the company of the strangers that came through. The museum had started getting full, so sometimes they let people go. Other times, they fed the bodies through a wood chipper and spread the pieces in the roadkill pit. Delilah really enjoyed doing that. Robin never minded, but Kaidan couldn't stand the sound. Alice always complained about the cleanup involved.

"I'd like to take you home," Kaidan whispered in Delilah's ear, a grin on his face. He gently nibbled her earlobe. Delilah giggled, wrapping her arms around Kaidan's neck and kissing him again.

"Later..." she whispered in return. Delilah slipped out of his lap, walking over to Claire and Divine. She took hold of both of their hands, leading them away as her hips swayed. Kaidan stood too, picking up his walking stick, and followed after them. Alice soon stood, leaving Robin's side to walk across to Clayton, straddling his lap. Clayton sat back a little awkwardly as Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Sam asked the other girl, getting to her feet angrily. She went to reach for Alice, but the younger girl swung out, slashing the older girl's jugular with a box cutter. Sam dropped fast and Robin was out of his chair. Clayton cried out, throwing Alice off him. But Robin was on top of him as soon as Alice hit the ground. He used a knife to cut the other young man's throat.

"You okay, Alice?" Robin asked, gently helping his sister back to her feet. She nodded, gently brushing herself off. She helped Robin put the bodies in the back of the car the strangers came in. Robin drove it back to the garage in town with Alice in the passenger seat. Delilah and Kaidan were already waiting there for them with the other two bodies. Both the guys moved the bodies over to the wood chipper, feeding them through.

Robin had managed to put a large black trash bag on the output to catch the pieces to save Alice from the pain of having to go through the pain of cleaning everything up. He put a new trash bag on after each body. So after the bodies had been fed through, they loaded the trash bags into Robin's truck, and he, Delilah, and Alice took them to dump the pieces in the roadkill pit. Robin would soon have more roadkill to layer on top anyway.

Alice stayed in the truck, since she usually had a weak stomach to the smell. And since Kaidan had a heightened sense of smell, he had stayed behind. After Robin and Delilah finished dumping the contents of the trash bags, they got back in the truck with Alice and drove back home. After they all had showers, the four of them piled in the truck for another trip into town.

It was easy to lose themselves in just having fun walking around and going through the shops. Alice stopped outside of the jewelry store as a beautiful silver necklace that had a silver bird pendant caught her eye. Robin stepped up behind her, gently wrapping his arms around his sister's waist from behind. He lightly kissed the tip of her ear.

"Do you want that?" he asked softly with a smile. Alice smiled and turned to catch Robin's lips with her own. He returned the kiss, still smiling, and caught her hand in his. He led her inside the shop, and purchased the necklace and a pair of earrings that matched the pendant. She held her hair back as he fastened the necklace around her neck, then she put the earrings in herself. She beamed at him happily.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him once more.

"Anything for my sweetest Alice," he soothed as he returned the kiss. They laced fingers as they walked back outside. Delilah smiled her approval, slipping her hand into Kaidan's as they continued on. Kaidan didn't use his walking stick much when they were together, since he could rely on her to lead him. They decided to eat dinner in town, choosing the sweet little cafe that Robin usually took Alice to.

Afterward, they drove back home. Robin took Alice's hand, gently spinning her under his arm as she giggled. Delilah smiled as she slipped her hand into Kaidan's and led him home. Robin led Alice inside their own home. They walked upstairs, opting to cuddle in Alice's bed for once. She was barely in it anymore, after all.

"I think we should get away from here," Robin said softly. "We should go somewhere where no one knows who we are. No one would give us funny looks for being together. The museum is full. Delilah, Kaidan, and I could get jobs and we could put you through school for real. We could have a real life together instead of the way we're living now. Don't get me wrong, we've had a good life here. I just believe there are better things for us out there. What do you think?"

"Don't you think Daddy would be upset?" Alice asked softly. "I never gave it much thought before, but we're all he has since Mom died... Don't you think it would really effect him to lose both children at once, too?"

"We wouldn't have to leave Louisiana. We could find another town that's not too far. Just a few hours drive, so we could still come and visit Dad, Aunt Dakota, and Uncle Bo. And I think Dad knows eventually we'd have to leave the nest right? We could talk to Aunt Dakota about making us new identities. She could set us up with a couple credit cards and a bank account. And Dad might be losing us, but if we leave, then Aunt Dakota and Uncle Bo could move back into this house with him. I think they'd like to be in the house that Dad and Uncle Bo grew up in, don't you think?"

"I'll only be okay with it if we sit down and discuss it with Daddy first. I need to make sure he's wholeheartedly accepting of us leaving before I could be okay with it too. I love your idea, I just can't bring myself to be okay with it unless Daddy is. If we just left, I'd feel like we were abandoning him."

"Okay, you make a good point, Alice. We'll talk to Delilah and Kaidan first. Then we can all sit down with Dad, Aunt Dakota, and Uncle Bo to discuss our plan with them." Robin smiled at her, gently brushing stray hair out of her face. Alice smiled appreciatively in return. She kissed him lovingly, and he wrapped his arms around her as he returned her affection. As they laid there, Robin lightly stroked her hair as she fell asleep. He fell asleep beside her, thinking of the wonderful life they could achieve together.


	11. Moving Out and On

**A/N: So this is my last chapter. Definitely a much lighter chapter for the Sinclair kids and Kaidan. I really enjoyed working on this fanfiction and I don't want to stop writing. But it's time to put this one to rest. Please keep an eye out for my next fanfiction which will be based off of Disney's Frozen. I'm calling it "I'm Restless Without You". I'll be posting the first chapter of it tomorrow (as I've gotten into this habit of daily posting).**

**Thank you for the reviews, guys, I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it. And I hope you'll read my Frozen fanfic. I'm also going to rate that one M, because I prefer writing with open parameters (not having to worry about language or sexual themes). So enjoy the final chapter of Children of Wax. Feel free to review. :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you going to be happy, baby angel?" Vincent asked Alice. She had her hand in Robin's as she bit her lip lightly. This was a difficult conversation for her. Delilah and Kaidan were quiet as the four of them sat across the table from their parents. Alice looked at Vincent, studying his face. He didn't seem angry, but she could feel that he was a little upset about the fact that they were thinking about leaving.

"I would be happy to move on, Daddy," she said softly, after some careful consideration. "But I would also be happy to stay here with you. I don't want you to feel alone."

"None of that," Vincent said with a soft smile. "I want you to be happy, baby angel. I still have your Uncle Bo and Aunt Dakota. Quite honestly, I think you would have a better life living outside of this town. I thought about leaving a few times, but you know why I can't. You deserve to get out on your own since you're perfectly capable of it. I trust your brother and cousin to take good care of you."

"Then it's settled," Dakota interjected lightly, smiling as well. "It will be fairly easy to create new identities for them. Robin, you can keep Sinclair as your last name. Alice, I'll give you your mother's maiden name. You're too young to get married now, but when you're old enough, and you and Robin want to, it'll be an easier transition back to Sinclair. It'll be easy to forge a marriage certificate for you and Kaidan, Delilah, if you want."

"Yes, please, Mom," Delilah said, smiling as she gently squeezed Kaidan's hand and earning a smile from him in return. "Delilah White has a nice ring to it."

"I agree," Kaidan chuckled lightly, looping his arm around Delilah.

"If anything happens to my little girl..." Bo started.

"Not to worry, sir," Kaidan assured him. "Delilah is very capable. And we wouldn't live apart from Robin and Alice. We would all live in the same house. It would be much easier for all four of us to stick together."

"Wonderful!" Dakota said, as she stood. "I'll go take care of the identities, licenses, credit cards, and marriage certificate." Bo stood too, following his wife out to have his own conversation with her. He wasn't very excited about having his one and only daughter leave them. Delilah smiled as she rested her head on Kaidan's shoulder. Alice stood from her chair, wrapping her arms around Vincent's neck and hugging him tight.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said softly. "I love you so much. And we'll visit sometimes to make sure you're alright.

"I love you too, baby angel," he said, hugging her just as tight with a light smile. "You don't have to thank me. You have every right to live the life you dream. It's not exactly easy to let you go, but I'm so proud of how much you've grown and matured." Alice pulled away, lightly kissing his scarred cheek. Robin and Vincent both stood.

"I have chores I need to take care of," Vincent said. "But I'll be back to say goodbye once Dakota has taken care of everything and you're ready to go."

"Thanks, Dad," Robin said, smiling. Vincent nodded to him. He wouldn't have trusted his daughter to anyone else. In his eyes, there was no one better to take care of her than her own brother. He left the house, and Alice turned to Robin. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him as her heart raced. Now, it was finally real. But she couldn't stop that feeling of her heart dropping into the pit of her stomach.

This was going to be a whole new territory, and she had so many fears. There were so many things that could go wrong, even with established identities and a consistent way to live. There was a chance that they couldn't make enough money to sustain themselves, even with their family's help. And there was the fact that this small town made them so close. Moving on to somewhere where there were new, and more, people around meant that there was a chance that Robin could actually meet someone to fall in love with other than her. It was always in the back of her mind, that idea that Robin only loved her because she was the only girl he was forced into being close to besides Delilah.

"Don't worry, Lissy," he soothed, affectionately using the nickname he called her when they were younger, as if sensing the internal distress she was going through. "We'll be alright. I will keep you safe and happy. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. She would never be able to let him go. She loved him far too much. That wasn't just situational. She had a bond with her brother that no one could break. It went past familial and familiar, past what genetics meant to them. She loved him with all of her heart and soul. Losing him would shatter her, and she knew she'd never be able to recover if that happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll miss you," Vincent said, hugging Alice and Robin both close. Bo and Dakota both had Delilah in their arms at the same time, before Dakota turned to hug Kaidan as well. Vincent turned to hug Delilah and shake hands with Kaidan, while Bo and Dakota took their turns hugging Alice and Robin.

"We'll really miss you too," Alice said, smiling a little tearfully. It was difficult to separate from family, even if it was for good reasons.

"We should head out on the road then," Robin said.

"Everything's set and here is your new address," Dakota said, smiling and slipping Robin a piece of paper. "Good luck, to all of you. And please remember, that this will have always been your home first. It will be perfectly acceptable for you to return here if you need to." A few more hugs, then Robin and Alice climbed into the brand new pick up truck that Bo had restored for them. Delilah and Kaidan climbed into the restored Hyundai sedan.

Covington was really just a few minutes over an hour from Baton Rouge. Which meant that in reality, they were just a less-than-three-hour drive from Ambrose. Alice could feel good about being close enough to home that she didn't feel isolated from the rest of her family, but Robin could still feel good about being far enough away to be his own person. And that meant he and Alice could be open about their relationship with no one to judge them.

"This house is amazing!" Delilah said as she walked in first with Kaidan behind her. "I have to call Mom and tell her!" It wasn't big, but it was a three bedroom two story house with an attic and a basement. The obvious master bedroom had a large bathroom attached to it, which Alice and Robin happily relinquished to Delilah and Kaidan. They chose a smaller bedroom that still had its own walk in closet and smaller, but full bathroom. The third room, they decided, would make a good study. It would be a great place for Alice to do homework and Robin to pay bills.

"This is really nice," Alice breathe as she went down to explore the main floor. The staircase brought her back down to the small foyer by the front door. She walked into the house, finding there was a nice kitchen with an area for a table and chairs to her left and to her right it opened up to a nice space that would be perfect for a living room.

Robin and Kaidan began by bringing in the heavier objects they packed. The mattresses and bed frames went upstairs to their respective bedrooms, and the couch went in the living room. The flat screen television that Bo and Dakota had gotten for them was a nice addition to the living room. Robin set up the DVD player that Bo had gotten his mother shortly before he was born. He grinned.

"This is exciting!" he said, laughing lightly. "I can't believe we finally have our own place!"

"We should definitely celebrate!" Delilah said from the kitchen as she stocked the fridge with groceries they had bought along the way. "A celebration for moving, for being on our own, and for the future we can make for ourselves!"


End file.
